1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit that is bi-directionally driven and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to decrease a size of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and to enhance a productivity of the LCD apparatus, an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology that integrates the gate drive circuit on a display panel is typically employed. When the gate drive circuit is directly formed on the display panel, the gate drive circuit sequentially outputs a plurality of gate signals.
When a printed circuit board (PCB) is disposed on an upper long side of the display panel, a driving signal for driving the gate drive circuit is applied to an upper portion of the gate drive circuit, and the gate drive circuit sequentially outputs gate signals in a direction proceeding from an upper portion of the display panel to a lower portion of the display panel.
When the PCB is disposed on a lower long side of the display panel, a driving signal for driving the gate drive circuit is applied to a lower portion of the gate drive circuit, and the gate drive circuit sequentially outputs gate signals in a direction proceeding from a lower portion of the display panel to an upper portion of the display panel. When gates signal outputs proceed from the lower portion to the upper portion, the display panel generally does not display a normal image.